Como te lo digo?
by Ginny-love-Hermi
Summary: Como le puede decir a Ginny que la ama? La aceptara, se quedaran juntas?. Yuri. HYG.
1. Te amo pero no lo sabes

Estos personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y ha Warner, yo solo escribo a partir de sus descripciones basicas

**Estos personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y ha Warner, yo solo escribo a partir de sus descripciones basicas. **

**Este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste.**

_**Como te lo digo? **_

1-Te amo pero no lo sabes.

Estábamos ya en 6to y tu en 5to, habias cambiado mucho desde que empezaste en Hogwarts, supongo que yo también. Hace cuatro años por lo menos que nos conocemos, y no se cuando fue que me enamore de ti, tampoco me importa. Solo se que en este preciso momento, te amo. Te amo Ginny Weasley.

Ya llevaba un tiempo distante contigo, ya no puedo mirarte a los ojos por temor a que sepas lo que siento por ti, ya no puedo abrazarte o acariciarte, por que me estremezco al sentirte cerca.

Tengo celos de todos tus exnovios, celos de tus amigas, que pueden estar cerca de ti sin temer nada.

Y aquí estoy, sentada debajo de un árbol, mirando fijamente al lago y recordando esos días en la madriguera. En las puertas del castillo, reconocí tu cabellera anaranjada y rojiza como el fuego. Estabas hablando animadamente con Luna. Y los celos, la envidia y las ganas de ser yo la que esta a tu lado vuelven a mí. Dirijo mi mirada nuevamente al frente, pero en el reflejo del agua esta tu rostro.

Ya es tarde, la luna ya ha salido, esta muy hermosa. Sin darme cuenta, mis ojos se van cerrando, morfeo viene a buscarme, y lentamente me voy quedando dormida.

Al poco rato, noto una mano en mi hombro, abro mis ojos lentamente, todavía no consigo enfocar bien entre la oscuridad y el sueño. Pero tu cabello es inconfundible. Me levanto de golpe, golpeándome por error con una rama del árbol.

-Auch!!

-Hermione, estas bien??

Te acercas rápidamente a mi y me sanas la herida. Es raro, antes solía ser yo la que te curaba las heridas. Pensé.

Te sientas donde antes estaba yo sentada, todavía faltan unas horas para que cierren las puertas del castillo. Con un ligero movimiento de tu mano, me indicas que me siente a tu lado. Pero en vez de eso, me quedo mirándote embobada, la luz de la luna, ahora reflejada en tu rostro, te daba un aire esplendido.

-Hermy, ven, te aseguro que no te voy a morder.

Eso me lo dices medio riendo. Al final reacciono y me siento a tu lado, e intento mantener cierta distancia. ''Distancia de autocontrol''. Como solía llamarlo.

-Hermione, que te ocurre? Llevas unas semanas muy rara conmigo, no te acercas, no me hablas, parece como si me evitaras. Acaso he hecho algo mal?

-No!! Tu no has hecho nada mal, todo lo contrario, soy yo.

-Pero, si tu no me has hecho nada.

No sabia como salir de esta, que le decía, que estaba enamorada de ella? No, eso no se lo podía decir. Almenos no por ahora. Si se lo decía, seguro que ya no le hablaría mas, además de que ya no iría mas a la madriguera y no podría estar con ella. Si, eso mismo, prefería tenerla como amiga, a no tenerla. Seria duro, pero lo conseguiría, o almenos eso esperaba.

-Emm… Ginny, es tarde, volvemos al castillo? Además, ya es hora de cenar.

-Vale, pero en el cuarto seguimos hablando. Hermi tu sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, y que me lo puedes contar todo. Confía en mi.

Te acercas a mi, mientras retengo mis lagrimas que quieren salir, demostrando el dolor, al oír de tus labios que solo somos amigas, las mejores amigas.

Volvemos al castillo, en silencio, almenos tendré un poco de tiempo para pensar en si decírselo o no. No puedo evitar mirarte otra vez, vas distraída, pensando en tus cosas, eres tan hermosa. Ojala sintieras lo mismo que yo siento por ti.

Dejad rewies plis, no me importan si son buenos o malos, es mi primer fic y quiero saber que tal el primer capi. Acepto sugerencias. Es algo corto, pero los proximos on mas largos. Dew.


	2. Sentimientos

Ya habiamos llegado al gran comedor, nos sentamos las dos alado de Harry y Ron

**Estos personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y ha Warner, yo solo escribo a partir de sus descripciones básicas. **

ATENCION: A partir de este capitulo, lo escribiré en tercera persona. Si lo escribo en primera persona, no puedo poner los sentimientos de Ginny. De esta manera si. Les dejo que lean.

**2- Sentimientos.**

Ya habían llegado al gran comedor, se sentamos las dos alado de Harry y Ron, que inmediatamente las saludaron.

-Hola Hermione, hola Ginny. Saludaron los dos a la vez.

El director había abierto ya el banquete y todo el mundo comía, todos menos Hermione… estaba distraida, pensando en como lo haria para escapar de lo que se le venia encima.

-Herms.

(Se lo digo, o no se lo digo?). Pensaba la castaña.

-Hermione!

(Pero si se lo digo se va a alejar, pero… entonces que hago?). Seguía pensando. (Que raro, no? XD)

-HERMIONE!!. Grito Harry, perdiendo la paciencia.

Se giro asustada, para encontrar-se con la mirada de Harry.

-Por que chillas Harry? Acaso no ves que estoy a tu lado??

-Herms, se puede saber que te ocurre? Estas muy distraida, y eso no es normal en ti.

Harry tenía razón, estaba muy distraida, y eso no era bueno para ella, ni para sus estudios. Empezó a buscar un sitio en donde poder estar sola, sin que nadie la molestara, y poner orden a sus sentimientos y pensamientos. Y de paso librarse de hablar con Ginny. De repente, se acordó de una cosa, o mejor ditxo, de un lugar.

-Harry, me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego vale?.

-Pero Hermione, no me has ditxo lo que te pasa.

-No es nada, enserio.

Se levanto y se dirijo al unido lugar donde podrid estar tranquila, la sala de los menesteres. Cuando se dio cuenta de la cara que ponía Harry, comprendió que este no le había creído una palabra de que estaba bien. Pero por mucho que ella quisiera, no podía decirle nada, no por ahora.

Como ya era habitual en ella, llego al séptimo piso sin darse cuenta, y como no, por culpa de no poder dejar de pensar en Ginny.

Se situó delante de la pared, y pensó: Quiero un lugar en donde pueda estar tranquila y poner en orden mis sentimientos y pensamientos.

De delante suya, apareció una gran puerta, entro con cuidado, y al entrar, se quedo verdaderamente impresionada, no se esperaba lo que se encontró. La sala tenia una chimenea al fondo, con un sofá al frente (la verdad es que parecía la mar de cómodo), el techo era transparente, como el del gran comedor, se podían ver las estrellas y la luna, era realmente hermoso. Por el resto de la habitación , había estanterías llenas de libros de amor, (hay que ver lo bien que me conoce esta sala XD).

Se dirigió al sofá, y empezó a pensar en lo que aria, estaba en un buen lió.

_**En la sala común de Griffindor:**_

Una chica pelirroja, estaba sentada enfrente de la chimenea, pensando en la persona que ocupaba su corazón desde hacia años. Al contrario de lo que piensa la gente, a ella no le gusta Harry, vale, es un buen amigo, y te ayuda en los momentos difíciles, pero es eso, un amigo.

Ginny, vio salir del gran comedor a Hermione, la intento seguir, pero la castaña iba muy deprisa. Pero, no se dio por vencida, y decidió esperarla en la sala común. Ya no había nadie, solo estaba ella y su diario. Como no tenia nada más que hacer y como Hermione todavía no había llegado, empezó a escribir:

Cada día nos vemos, ya que vamos al mismo colegio.

Cada día me saludas con esa energía de ir a clases, que solo tú tienes.

Cada día somos mas amigas, solo amigas…

Si te acercas, me doy cuenta enseguida, ya que tu olor es inconfundible.

Si me tocas me estremezco, pero tampoco quiero que dejes de hacerlo.

Si oigo tu voz, solo te pr….

Paro de escribir, al escuchar pasos, provenían de las habitaciones de los chicos. Miro el reloj que había encima de la mesa, eran mas de las doce. Al poco rato, descubrió el dueño de los pasos, era Harry.

-Ginny, que haces aquí a esta hora? Pregunto con su cara de sueño habitual.

-Nada, solo estoy esperando a Hermione. Contenso ella sin mirarle a los ojos.

-Ah, era eso. Todavía no ha vuelto?

-No, pero no creo que tarde en volver.

-Sabes Ginny, porque no vas a esperarla a su cuarto de prefecta (lo bueno de ser prefecta y la chica mas lista de Hogwarts, era que tenia una habitación para ella sola)?

-Pero…no se me la contraseña. Dijo Ginny con cara de sueño. –No te preocupes, no creo que a Herms le importe si te la doy, no? Jejeje. Bueno, que tengo sueño, la contraseña es: Weasley. Buenas noches Ginny, hasta mañana.

-Buenas noches Harry, hasta mañana.

Subió hasta que encontró la última columna de la habitación de las chicas, se puso delante y dijo la contraseña. Weasley. De delante de ella, apareció una puerta, entro y sonrió al sentir la suave fragancia de la castaña. Pero ella no estaba, estaba claro que todavía no había vuelto. Se estiro encima de su cama, y olio el perfume que había en su almohada.

Todavía llevaba con ella su diario, lo abrió, y comenzó a escribir de nuevo.

-Por donde me quede? Así:

……………………Presto atención a ti.

Si me miras, me hechizas.

Pero por sobre todas estas cosas, te amo.

Te amo Hermione Granjea.

Cerro el diario, despacio, como guardando en su memoria lo que acababa de escribir. Lo cerró mágicamente y observo detenidamente la habitación de la Hermione. Era una habitación sencilla. Había un armario bastante grande, al lado, una mesa con un montón de libros bien ordenados, y un poco mas a la derecha de la mesa, había un espejo, en la mesa había pequeñas pociones y varios tipos de colonia, entre ellas una que reconoció muy bien. Era una que ella misma le regalo por Navidad. En la pared del fondo, estaba la cama, era como la suya, pero mas grande. Ahora que se fijaba, era mucho mas grande, sonrió al imaginarse en esa cama, abrazada a Hermione, pero enseguida volvió a la realidad y entendió que eso seria imposible. Aparto la mirada de la cama, y se dirigió hasta un gran ventanal situado delante de la cama. Abrió las ventanas y descubrió un enorme balcón con vistas a los terrenos de Hogwarts.

-Wow, es precioso.

Se apoyo en el balcón y miro hacia las estrellas, pensando en Hermione. La luna esa noche estaba muy bella, y se reflejaba en el lago cristalino.

Ya llevaba un buen rato contemplando el paisaje, tenia sueño y entro de nuevo en la habitación. Quería seguir esperándola, se estiro en la cama de Hermione y cerro los ojos, hasta que sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida.

_**De nuevo en la sala de los menesteres:**_

No se había dado cuenta, y se había quedado dormida, soñando con los labios de su pelirroja. Soñando que los besaba sin miedo a nada, pero solo había sido un sueño. Todavía no sabia que hacer, mañana tendría que levantarse temprano, y ya era mas de media noche. Salio de la sala de los menesteres y se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor. Al llegar frente al retrato de la Dama gorda, le dijo la contraseña, y esta no tuvo más remedio que dejarla entrar.

Camino hasta llegar frente a la columna que daba a su habitación, pero cuanto entro, casi se cae del susto. Ginny Weasley, la chica de la que estaba enamorada, estaba durmiendo en su cama.

-Ginny. Murmuro para si misma.

Se acerco a la cama y vio que estaba dormida, estaba bellísima. Pero la castaña tenia mucho sueño, se estiro en su cama, intentando no hacer ni mucho ruido ni moverse demasiado, para no despertar a Ginny. Cubrió a ambas con una manta lo bastante grande como para que no pasaran frió.

-Buenas noches Ginny.

Fueron sus palabras antes de quedarse dormida al lado de su amor. Ya vería lo que haria por la mañana. Aunque ya se imaginaba quien le habría dado la idea y la contraseña a la pequeña pelirroja. Aunque también es verdad, que le agradaba estar así con Ginny.

**Agradezco a todos los k me han dejado los reviews. Gracias, y espero que sigan esta historia, ya que me pueden ir sugiriendo ideas. Gracias a todos. **

**Cada viernes si puedo subiré un capitulo mas. Dejen reviews. Díganme lo que les ha parecido.**


	3. Te amo

Perdonen por el retraso, he estado enferma y no he podido actualizar. Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que siguen el fic y le sprometo que si puedo esto no volvera a passar. Dejen rewies porfa. En el proximo capitulo respondere a los rewies. Gracias, adios. ;-).

**_Te amo._**

Ya era tarde, Hermione se había quedado dormida, pero sus sueños la devolvieron a la realidad demasiado pronto. Debían de ser las cuatro de la madrugada, solo había dormido tres horas, pero eso ahora mismo no le importaba. Que mas daba que esa misma mañana tenia que levantarse temprano, porque en teoría tenia que adelantar trabajo. Ya iría a la biblioteca mas tarde si hacia falta. Ahora mismo, estaba más concentrada en observar a la pequeña pelirroja que dormía a su lado. Se veía tan hermosa, tan tranquila y serena, la luz de la luna bañaba su rostro, dándole un aspecto muy hermoso e irresistible. Su cuerpo empezó a aumentar de temperatura, con ganas de besar esos labios, o de acariciar esa piel tan suave…

-Hermione, basta!!! Contrólate, eres la estudiante más brillante de Hogwarts. Se decía a si misma Hermione.

La castaña se levanto para ir a darse una ducha de agua fría. Se tomo su tiempo, no tenia ninguna prisa, tenia el resto de la noche por delante, y el sábado solo tenia que adelantar trabajo. Se dirigió al baño, y abrió el grifo del agua, se desvistió y se empezó lavar. Al cabo de una hora, ya estaba arreglada con u os jeans azules, y una camisa blanca algo transparente para quien se fijaba bien. Salio al balcón, dejando las ventanas abiertas. Se apoyo en la barandilla, en silencio, sin decir nada, simplemente observaba el lago, pensando en la persona que ahora mismo ocupaba su corazón.

Mientras, la cama de Hermione, la pequeña Weasley se removía de un lado a otro, buscando a tientas y aun dormida algo para taparse de la brisa veraniega que entraba por el balcón. Al momento se incorporo de pronto, recordando que no estaba en su cama, y mucho menos en su cuarto. Recorrió con la mirada la habitación, hasta encontrar a la persona que amaba y que tanto había esperado. Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió en donde se encontraba Hermione, aun vestida con el uniforme del colegio.

Un lindo perfume recorrió el rostro de Hermione, un perfume que reconoció enseguida. Se le dibujo una sonrisa que no pudo ocultar, haciendo que se sonrojara. Por suerte aun era de noche y no se notaba demasiado. Ginny se detuvo junto a Hermione, ahora las dos mirando fijamente el lago, pero las dos atenta a lo que le decía la otra.

No puedes dormir?

No, y la verdad esque estoy mejor aquí, esto es precioso Herm.

Si, _pero es mejor si estas con la persona a la que amas_. Dijo Hermione en un pequeño susurro.

Que dices? Dijo despreocupadamente Ginny.

No nada, que tienes razón, esto es precioso.

El sol ya empezaba a asomarse por el horizonte, pero a ellas no les importaba. Estaban con la persona que querían, aunque la otra no lo supiese.

Que te ocurre?

A quien?? A mi?. Respondió ella con nerviosismo.

No, claro que no, como crees. Se lo preguntaba al hipogrifo que tienes en tu cuarto.

¬¬ . Te levantaste chistosita.

Un poco, jajajajaja.

Las dos empezaron a reír, era lo único que todavía podían hacer juntas sin miedo a nada.

Ahora enserio Hermione, Que te pasa?

Ginny, no me pasa nada, solo me quede pensando.

Ya, claro, Herms, que nos conocemos desde hace años.

Pero esque…

Pero nada, ahora mismo me vas a decir lo que te pasa.

Vale, vale, veras… me gusta una persona.

Pero Herms, era eso? Porque no me lo querías contar, acaso no confías en mí?

Claro que confío en ti Ginny, pero…

Por cierto, quien es?

Ese es el problema, no puedo decírtelo, aun.

OK, pero me gustaría ser la primera en enterarme.

Descuida, lo serás. (como quieres que te lo diga si eres tu.). Pensaba Hermione.

Las dos se dieron un fuerte abrazo, pensando que todo ya estaba arreglado, pero no era así.

Hermy, arreglate para ir a Homesdame, nos vemos en media hora en la sala común, y nada de peros. Dijo la pelirroja al ver que la castaña iba a replicar.

A Hermione no le quedo mas remedio que cerrar la boca y aceptar.

Ginny salio de la habitación de Hermione y se tumbo en su cama, dejando que un lagrima solitaria recorriera sus sonrojadas mejillas.

Le gusta una persona, y esta claro que no soy yo.

En la otra habitación, Hermione estaba sentada en su cama, cuando vio algo rosa que se asomaba de detrás de la almohada. Lo cogio, y vio que era el diario de Ginny, un par de veces estuvo tentada en abrirlo, pero decidió que era mejor que no, una buena amiga no hace eso. Sonrió y abrazo el diario de la pelirroja.

Sin que ninguna de las dos se diera cuenta, ya eran más de las nueve de la mañana. Ambas se terminaron de arreglar, para poder volver a ver a la persona que amaban.

Una joven de pelo castaño, ya estaba sen cada en el sofá de la sala común de Griffindor, leyendo un libro frente la chimenea. Al poco rato Ginny bajo las escaleras con unos jeans azul marino y una camiseta que resaltaba sus pechos, encima de esta llevaba una cazadora negra. Hermione se quedo con la boca abierta al verla vestida así, no le importaba nada, solo quería besarla, y acariciarla. Pero se resistió, su amistad era más importante que un sentimiento pasajero, o eso esperaba ella.

Al darse cuenta que la pelirroja la miraba, se sonrojo visiblemente y volvió a la realidad.

Emm… Hola Ginny, vamos a desayunar?

Claro, vamos!!!

Cogieron sus respectivos bolsos y salieron por el retrato de la dama gorda. Bajaron los pisos en silencio, no necesitaban decirse nada, las dos sabia que hacer y donde ir. Llegaron al gran comedor y se encontraron con Harry y Ron. Charlaban animadamente, tanto, que no dieron cuenta de que Hermione y Ginny se habían sentado a su lado. (N/t: Que raro verdad? Xd. Jajaja.).

Hola chicos!!! Respondieron las dos al unísono.

Herm, Gin. Cuando habéis llegado? Respondía un alegre Harry.

Los cuatro se pusieron a desayunar y a hablar entre ellos, hasta que dieron la diez y media.

Hermy, nos tenemos que ir, el ten sale a las once.

OK, vamonos. Adiós Harry, adiós Ron.

Adiós, que os lo paséis bien.

Estáis seguros de que no queréis venir?

Si, estamos seguros. Adelantaremos tarea, iros tranquilas. Dijo ron.

Hermione y Ginny los miraron con una cara de no haberse creído una palabra. Pero como no querían perder el tren, siguieron con su camino hasta Homesdame.

Al cabo de un rato, ya estaban en Homesdame, Al llegar, se dirigieron a las tiendas de moda, ''Magic fashion''. Estuvieron horas probándose y comprando ropa, a Hermione casi le da algo cuando Ginny se puso una minifalda tejana. Fue pasando el tiempo, y las dos jóvenes seguían comprando y visitando tiendas, hasta que ya era hora de comer. Se dirigieron a las tres escobas y se sentaron en una mesa cerca del cristal. Enseguida se les acerco madame Rosmerta para pedirles que querían.

Hola chicas, que queréis?

Hola, yo quiero un jugo de calabaza y un menú mágico.

Yo quiero también el jugo de calabaza y el menú de hombre lobo.

Que raro, una Weasley con hambre. Dijo Hermione medio riendo al ver como la miraba Ginny.

Y la graciosa hoy era yo? Jajajaja, pero tienes razón.

Cuando les trajeron lo que habían pedido, empezaron a charlar sobre todo, pero a la vez de nada. Eran buenas amigas, ninguna sospecharía nada de la otra, pero… y los demás.

Vamos Ginny, acaso no me vas a decir que estas enamorada de Harry?

Que??!! Hermione, Harry es amigo mío, no es el la persona que me gusta. Ginny bajo la cabeza, notando como se sonrojaba.

Entonces… quien es esa persona? La conozco?

Si, la conoces muy bien.

Puedo saber quien es?

Claro!!! Solo que no te lo diré hasta que tu no me digas quien te gusta a ti. Le dijo Ginny guiñándole un ojo y levantándose de la mesa.

Cogieron sus bolsas y fueron a Honeyduks, compraron un montón de golosinas, e incluso compraron ranas de chocolate para Harry y Ron. Algo ocultaban esos dos, y ellas lo iban a averiguar. Al fin y al cabo, eran chicos, y a ellos no se les podía confiar nada, almenos, no a Ron, Harry era otra historia. Se hacia tarde, ya era hora de volver. Cogieron el tren y se dirigieron al castillo.

Al llegar a la habitación se tiraron sobre la cama, estaban agotadas de tanto comprar. (N/t: no mal pensar.).

Por fin!!! Dijo Ginny.

Ahora vuelvo, voy a dejar estas bolsas en mi cuarto.

Hermione se fue a su habitación, se acerco al escritorio y dejo las bolsas encima. Se dio la vuelta para irse, cuando vio encima de su cama el diario de Ginny. Se acerco a el y lo cogio. Salio de la habitación y se acerco a Ginny, extendió el brazo para dárselo y dijo:

Toma, te lo dejaste anoche en mi cuarto.

Gracias. Respondió Ginny sonriendo.

La castaña miro su reloj, ya eran más de las diez de la noche, quería ir a la sala de los menesteres ver si se decidía ya.

Ginny, me tengo que ir, luego nos vemos.

Pero Hermione...

El retrato de la Dama gorda, se había cerrado, dejando claro que Hermione ya se había ido.

Hermione caminaba deprisa, solo tenia que subir un piso para poder estar sola y pensar con pasado todo el dia con la pelirroja, y lo había pasado muy bien. Sin darse cuenta ya estaba sentada en el sofá, con la chimenea encendida. Pero tampoco se dio cuenta de que se había dejado la puerta de la sala entreabierta.

Hermione, esto no lo encontraras en libros, se realista, ella no te ama a ti. No se a quien exactamente, pero no es a ti. Se repetía Hermione una y otra vez.

Hermione estaba realmente deprimida, soñaba con rozar esos labio con los suyos, que su piel tocara la de ella, sin temor a nada. Pero para ella eso era imposible, tarde o temprano la tendría que olvidar.

Ginny estaba tumbada encima de su cama, observando el techo, intentando no pensar en esos ojos castaños que tanto le gustaban cuando se encontraban con los suyos. Poco a poco, se empezó a quedar dormida, y la imagen de la castaña encima suyo se hizo presente, besándose y amándose como solo dos chicas puede hacerlo.

La pelirroja se despertó de golpe acalorada, se levanto de la cama con una idea clara, decírselo a Hermione.

Se acabo, hoy se lo digo!!!

Ginny salio de su habitación, y se fue a buscar-la. La busco en el lago, en el gran comedor, en la biblioteca, … No había manera de encontrar a Hermione, entonces le vino a la mente una persona.

Harry!!! El tiene el mapa del merodeador.

Sabia que Harry estaba en la sala común, pero se hacia tarde, y si la veían a esas horas de la noche por el pasillo, se iba a ganar un buen castigo. Llego al séptimo piso, y entro por el retrato de la Dama gorda. En un rincón de la sala común, estaban un grupo de chicos alrededor de Harry. Se dirigió a el y carraspeo.

Ejem, ejem. He… Harry, puedo preguntarte una cosa?

Ginny. Que hace aquí?!

Todos los chicos y chicas que estaban allí se fueron rápidamente, como si ocultaran algo. Harry no actuó diferente, se guardo lo mas deprisa que pudo los papeles que tenia encima.

Perdona Harry, pero necesito el mapa del merodeador y la capa de invisibilidad, es urgente. Le dijo Ginny con cara de suplica.

Claro, no ha problema. Contesto nervioso Harry. Espera aquí, ahora te lo traigo.

Vale.

Harry subió a su cuarto, y dejo los papeles encima de la cama, en donde se podía leer:

Cumple Ginny.

El moreno agarro el mapa y la capa, salio e la habitación y se dirigió denuevo hasta donde estaba Ginny.

Toma.

Gracias Harry, a medianoche te lo devuelvo. Dijo Ginny mientras ya estaba saliendo por el hueco del retrato.

Se paro en las escaleras, se puso la capa de invisibilidad, apunto con la punta de la varita al mapa y dijo: Juro solemnemente que esto es un a travesura.

El mapa se empezó a dibujar en el pergamino, y con eso los nervios de Ginny, que se empezaron a hacerse notar. La pelirroja buscaba el nombre de Hermione por todo el mapa, hasta que después de encontrar todos los nombres menos el suyo, lo vio, en la sala de los menesteres. Empezó a caminar, lo más rápido que podía. No tenia ni idea de que le iba a decir, pero de una cosa estaba segura, (o almenos eso creía), que la amaba. Siguió caminando por los pasillos, aun con la capa puesta, hasta que encontró la puerta que llevaba a la sala. Entonces recordó que no sabía como entrar, ya que no sabía lo que había pensado Hermione para que la sala se hiciera presente. Entonces se acerco y vio que la puerta estaba entreabierta.

Gracias a Merlin que esta abierta. Suspiro la pelirroja.

Cogio fuerzas y entro, cerrando la puerta tras de ella. Una vez dentro, se quito la capa y observo el lugar, era precioso. Se acerco con cuidado al sofá, y vio a la castaña de sus sueños. Ahora era ella la que soñaba. Y era verdad, Hermione estaba estirada en el sofá, durmiendo tranquilamente con un libro en la mano y sonriendo.

Que linda es. Dijo Ginny en voz baja.

Ginny se acerco un poco mas a ella y le aparto un mechón que tenia en su precioso rostro, la luz del fuego la hacia ver mas hermosa, si aun se podía mas. Para la pelirroja, Hermione era perfecta.

Sin querer despertarla, agarro el libro que tenia entre sus manos, y se paro para ver el titulo, ''Un amor prohibido''. El titulo le llamo la atención, y como no tenia prisa, empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, mientras empezaba a leer el libro. Al cabo de un rato, Hermione se empezó a remover en el sofá, yendo de un lado a otro.

Mmm, Ginny amor, sigue no te pares ahora, mmm.

Ginny palideció de inmediato, no se creía lo que acababa de escuchar, no podía ser, debía de estar soñando ella y no Hermione. Se quedo paralizada, e incluso no se dio cuenta de que el libro que tenia entre las manos, se le estaba resbalando, hasta que cayo al suelo con un sonido sordo. El golpe resonó por toda la habitación, haciendo que Hermione se despertara asustada.

Ginny!!! Como me has encontrado???

Hermione se incorporo y fue hasta donde estaba Ginny, quien ahora estaba más roja que su pelo.

Ginny, estas bien?

La pelirroja no sabia que hacer, se lo decía o no?, pero… después de lo que había escuchado. Además, a Hermione le gusta otra persona.

Entonces Ginny hizo algo que no tuviera que haber echo, bajo su mirada hasta los pechos de Hermione, se dio cuenta de que su camisa transparentaba en un mal momento.

Hermione en cambio, la miraba con cara de preocupación, con una de sus manos subió la cara de Ginny para mirarla a los ojos. Por otra parte, Ginny se fue acercando mas a esos labios tan ansiados, Hermione también empezó a acortar distancias. Las dos estaban muy cerca la una de la otra, podían sentir el aliento de la otra en sus labios, ansiosos por probarse, como la abeja al dulce néctar. En ese momento, ya nos le importaba nada, no les importaba arriesgar su amistad, valía la pena, contar de estar juntas, aunque solo fuera una vez. Al final, sus labios se juntaron, no hicieron nada, solo el contacto del uno con el otro. Pero esto duro poco, Ginny empezó a besarla, muy segura de lo que hacia, tanto tiempo esperando esto, lo iba a aprovechar. Hermione no se quedo atrás, empezó a responder al beso con la misma intensidad que Ginny. La pelirroja paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Hermione, y esta las puso en sus caderas, las dos no se creían lo que les estaba pasando. Volvieron a la realidad cuando notaron que ya casi no les quedaba aire.

Pero como? Dijo Hermione sonriendo como nunca.

Digamos que me gusta soñar.

Las dos se cogieron de la mano y se dirigieron al sofá, mientras Hermione rodeaba con sus brazos a Ginny, la cual ya se había acomodado en su pecho.

Ginny, no sabes el tiempo que llevaba deseando estar así, contigo.

Yo también Herms, cada noche me despertaba soñando con tus besos.

Ahora ya no tendrás que soñarlos. Le dijo Hermione mientras se volvían a besar de una manera tranquila y sensual.

Dime lo que sientes Hermione, necesito que me lo digas por favor.

Hermione se puso seria y la miro a los ojos, tenia muy claro lo que tenia que decirle.

Ginny, eres el sentido de mi existencia y la alegría de mi corazón y siempre que te miró... mi alma sonríe...y me lleno de emoción por tener a mi lado a una persona, a un corazón que late con fuerza por mi...y por nuestro amor. Te amo Ginny.

Ginny, no pudo evitar sonreír, al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a Hermione y lloraba de emoción y felicidad.

Yo también te amo Hermione, y no se que aria sin ti.

Pasaron un buen rato así, acurrucadas, juntas y amándose. Se amaban, no podían negarlo ni evitarlo, tampoco querían. En sus ojos había un brillo que solo dos personas enamoradas pueden tener, era el brillo de amar a alguien con todo el corazón.

Herms amor, creo que deberíamos irnos. Le dije a Harry que le devolvería la capa y el mapa a medianoche.

Claro amor, vamos.

Salieron de la sala, y Ginny cubrió a ambas con la capa de invisibilidad. Caminaron por los pasillos, hasta llegar frente al retrato de la Dama gorda. Entonces, antes que la pelirroja pudiera decir la contraseña, Hermione la agarro de la cintura suavemente y la volteo hacia ella, mirando se a los ojos, para después besarse con pasión, rompiendo todas las barreras que las había mantenido separadas.

Te amo Ginny.

Y yo a ti Herms.

Cada una se dirigió a su cuarto, esperando el nuevo amanecer para poder verse otra vez, aunque fuera a escondidas, nada importaba si estaban juntas. Tanto la pelirroja como la castaña se durmieron suspirando el nombre de su amada, y encontrándose de nuevo en sueños, sueños donde solo ellas mismas eran dueñas de ellos.


	4. Preparativos

**Estos personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y ha Warner, yo solo escribo a partir de sus descripciones básicas. **

**Se que me e tardado mucho en actualizar, pero e estado muy liada con los estudios. Espero que les guste este capitulo, no es muy largo, pero avanza un poco la historia.**

**Preparaciones.**

Amaneció con una mañana lluviosa y fría, pero a las dos chicas no les importaba, tenían el calor de su amada.

Hermione estaba en su cama, mirando al techo y pensando en lo que les había ocurrido. Pensaba en los besos que se habían dado en la sala de los menesteres, en las caricias robadas de cada una. Todavía no se lo creía, parecía un sueño del que no quería despertar.

El poco sol que había ese dia daba en la cara de la pelirroja, quien dormía profundamente con una sonrisa de lado a lado, soñando con su castaña de sus sueños y ahora también de la realidad. Ginny se fue despertando perezosamente, necesitaba ver a su castaña. Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de Hermione tranquilamente, tampoco quería despertarla. _Weasley._ Dijo en voz baja, la puerta se abrió y entro en el cuarto de la prefecta. Hermione se dio cuenta de la presencia de la pelirroja y se incorporo.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos unos minutos, hechizadas por el encanto de la otra, hasta que al final fue Ginny quien se acercó a ella para besarla dulcemente. Hermione correspondió al beso, haciéndolo mas fogoso y con mas pasión, poco a poco fuero caminando en dirección a la puerta, hasta que la espalda de Ginny toco a esta. Ellas seguían besándose, era un beso muy fogoso, y a ellas esto les encantaba. Hermione tenía sus manos a ambos lados de la cintura de Ginny, y esta tenia sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de la castaña, al mismo tiempo que enredaba sus manos en su pelo.

Hermione!!! Soy RAI, tengo que hablar un momento contigo.

Las dos chicas se miraron y se separaron de golpe, todavía no se lo habían dicho a nadie.

Ginny, metete en el baño, deprisa. – Dijo en un susurro Hermione. – Ya voy RAI.

Ginny se escondió en el baño y se arreglo la ropa, para después abrir la puerta.

Harry, que quieres a estas horas? – Dijo Hermione un poco molesta. (N/t: No es para menos. Xd.).

Esque quiero que me acompañes a…, Hermione, sabes que tienes los labios muy rojos…?, y se puede saber que haces con dos corbatas…?

Ginny no podía parar de reír, hasta que escucho lo de la corbata, no se había dado cuenta de que se la había quitado. No sabía como saldría de esta Hermione.

Que…!? Como!? Hermione miraba hacia todos lados sin saber que decir.

A, no es nada, es del frío, y la corbata… fíjate, no me había dado cuenta que ya llevaba una, jeje. Bueno Harry dime de una vez lo que querías.

A si!, necesito tu opinión en una cosa, acompáñame un momento.

Emm, claro. Esperame abajo.

Esta bien, no tardes.

Hermione cerró la puerta y se apoyo en ella, suspirando de alivio. Al mismo tiempo Ginny salía del baño con una gran sonrisa.

Ginny, voy a ver que quiere Harry, nos vemos en el gran comedor.

Hermione le dio un beso fugaz a su pelirroja y se fue.

Minutos más tarde.

Harry, esto es maravilloso!

Tú crees?

Estaban en una habitación muy amplia, en donde había adornos de todo tipo, globos, guirnaldas, pequeñas snichs volando por todas partes, junto a pequeñas escobas, al fondo había una pancarta gigante que decía: Feliz Cumpleaños Ginny.

Entre todos los chicos le hemos comprado el último modelo de escoba que ha salido al mercado, la Nimbus 3.000.

Le va a encantar, pero… para que querías que viniera.

Veras…, como bien sabes, mañana es su cumple, si la podrías traer aquí a las ocho. Ya estará todo listo, pero de ti no va a sospechar nada.

Claro, no hay problema, aquí a las ocho.

La castaña se quedo pensando en que podría regalarle a Ginny por su cumpleaños, así que decidió que después iría a Homesdame. Mientras tanto esta se dirigía al Gran comedor. Cruzo las puertas y recorrió con la mirada el salón, hasta que encontró a su adorada pelirroja y se sentó a su lado.

Hola Ginny, que vas a hacer luego. – Dijo sirviéndose unas tostadas.

Nada, porque?

Era por si querías acompañarme a Homesdame.

Claro, tu y yo solas?

Si, algún problema?

En absoluto, mejor. – Dijo esta con una mirada picara.

Al acabar de desayunar cogieron sus cosas y se fueron a Homesdame.

No te basto con todo lo que compremos ayer verdad. – dijo Ginny riendo.

Jajaja, si, pero me deje una cosa, el mes que viene es el cumpleaños de Luna, y no sabia que comprarle, pero como tu y ella sois parecidas pensé que podrías ayudarme. Además, en Homesdame hay una parque en donde no va casi nadie, te acuerdas. – Dijo con una mirada provocadora, no podía decirle a Ginny que iban a comprara su regalo.

Al llegar a Homesdame fueron de tienda en tienda, hasta que Hermione se dio cuenta de que hablaba sola. Ginny, se había parado en una joyería por la que habían pasado.

Hermione, mira eso.

En el escaparate había una pulsera de plata, con colgantes de ámbar en forma de snich y con pequeños diamantes en forma de escobas voladoras.

Te gusta?, pues entonces será perfecto para Luna.

Ginny, se quedo con la boca abierta, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo Hermione. Acaso se había olvidado de su cumpleaños?

Hermione en cambio, ya había entrado en la tienda.

Disculpe, me podría envolver esa pulsera para regalo.

Por supuesto, tienes buen gusto jovencita. Aunque…, antes me gustaría decirte una cosa de esta pulsera, si se la regalas a una persona a la que quieres y esta te quiere de igual manera, brillaran las snichs, y cuando la portadora de la pulsera este en peligro, la persona que se la regalo lo sentirá y sabrá que hacer para ayudarla.

Wow, enserio? Y cuanto cuesta, para regalo.

Es una pieza de coleccionista, solo hay dos como estas en el mundo, y yo e tenido la suerte de tener una. Son 685 galeones.

Tome, me lo podría envolver?

Ginny seguía fuera, y Hermione seguía mirando toda la variedad de joyas que había en la tienda, hasta que vio un colgante en forma de corazón partido, entonces pensó en darle una mitad a Ginny con su nombre, y la otra mitad seria para ella.

Pongame también este colgante con un nombre escrito en cada parte, Ginny y Hermione.

Cuando estuvo todo arreglado, salio de la tienda y se dirigió hacia Ginny.

Te apetece un helado amor?

Si, vamos a la heladería de la señora Crem.

Ginny estaba distante, y Hermione sabia porque, le dolía hacerla creer que le importaba mas Luna que ella, pero no quería estropear la sorpresa. Además, ella sabia como animar a su pequeña pelirroja.

Compraron los helados y se fueron al parque que hay en las afueras de Homesdame. Las dos chicas, se sentaron bajo un árbol.

Que tranquilidad verdad amor?

Si, oye de que te lo has pedido?

De cerveza de mantequilla y tu?

De jugo de calabaza.

Me dejas probar.

Claro, toma.

Ginny le ofreció el helado, pero Hermione lo aparto y lo probo directamente de sus labios. Se besaban con pasión, y al poco rato los helados estaban en el suelo, igual que Hermione y Ginny, que estaban una encima de la otra, sobre la hierba. Ginny escurrió sus manos por debajo de la blusa de su castaña. Por otro lado, Hermione estaba desabrochando el botón del pantalón de su pelirroja, al mismo tiempo que no dejaban de besarse.

No muy lejos de allí, estaba Parkinson. Las había seguido, y estaba celosa, celosa de no poder estar en el lugar de Hermione.

La pelirroja es mia asquerosa sangre sucia. – Susurro esta.

Cuando parkinson se dio la vuelta para irse, piso una rama que se rompió y que se escucho hasta donde estaban las dos chicas.

Hermione, has oído eso?

Si, es tarde, será mejor que regresemos al castillo.

Se acomodaron la ropa y se fueron al castillo, cogidas de la mano, querían disfrutar de sus ultimas horas juntas, sin tener que esconderse.

Habían pasado todo el dia juntas, y también querían terminarlo juntas.

Llegaron justo a la hora de la cena, y se sentaron junto con Ron y Harry. Los cuatro charlaron animadamente, hasta que Ginny y Hermione se despidieron de ambos y se dirigieron a la sala común de Gryffindor, muy juntas, aprovechando que los demás todavía cenaban. Ginny iba besando el cuello de Hermione, y esta intentaba mantener el paso y no gemir por las caricias que le provocaba su pelirroja.

Llegaron al séptimo piso y el retrato de la Dama gorda les dio paso.

-Ginny, yo no se lo que sientes por mi. – Dijo medio riendo.

- todavía no lo sabes?, No te quiero, te amo. No pienso que seas guapa, pienso que eres bellísima. No estas en mi corazón, eres mi corazón.

Hermione retenía sus lagrimas y beso a Ginny con dulzura. Al poco tiempo se escucharon voces afuera, y aun besándose, se fueron al cuarto de Hermione, donde se durmieron juntas y abrazadas, besándose por largo rato.

**Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me han dejado rewiews y espero que lo sigan haciendo. Gracias por seguir animándome a escribir.**

**Por otro lado quería hacer una encuesta, que nombre para una chica os gusta mas. Su nombre real ya lo tengo, pero necesito saber que nombre usar como tapadera.**

**-Draken o Kendrag.**

**Elijan uno plis y dejen rewiew. Dew y bss a todos.**


	5. Tres regalos y una fiesta

Estos personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y ha Warner, yo solo escribo a partir de sus descripciones basicas

**Estos personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y ha Warner, yo solo escribo a partir de sus descripciones basicas. **

**l------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------l**

La noche anterior durmieron juntas, pero no paso nada, y mientras se intentaba dormir, se le ocurrió una idea para hoy, su cumpleaños, el cumpleaños de su Ginny.

Hermione se levanto de la cama con cuidado, y se dirigió al escritorio. Agarro el pergamino la pluma y empezó a escribir:

_**Tres regalos tengo para darte, de los cuales no podrás escaparte.**_

_**-El primero te caerá del cielo.**_

_**-El segundo te hará comprender muchas cosas.**_

_**- Y el tercero será el más preciado.**_

_**Ginny, no esperes encontrarme, pues no lo vas a conseguir, solo te pido una cosa. A las ocho te espero frente al retrato de la Dama gorda, ven elegante, pues la sorpresa vale la pena.**_

_**Bss, HG.**_

_**PD: No falles.**_

A continuación, enrolló el pergamino y lo ato con un lazo, rociándolo con un poco de su perfume preferido, y dejándolo al lado de Ginny.

Acto seguido, se fue a buscar el mapa del merodeador, quería asegurarse de que su pelirroja, no la encontrara. Hoy seria un día muy largo.

Ginny se despertó, pero no se extraño de que la castaña no estuviera con ella, pero si se extraño del pergamino que tenia al lado.

-Porque cada vez que duermo con ella siempre me despierto sola? – Refunfuñaba Ginny.

Esta abrió el pergamino y lo leyó.

Al acabar de leerlo, se levanto y se vistió, sabia que no conseguiría nada buscando a Hermione, pues sabia que cuando decía una cosa la hacia. Bajo las escaleras que daban al dormitorio de las chicas, y se fue a sentar delante del fuego, hasta que sintió como una persona se sentaba detrás suya.

Dos Weasleys levantados tan pronto?, que ocurre?, jajaja. – Decía Harry mientras bajaba las escaleras de su dormitorio y se sentaba al lado de Ron.

-Jajaja, tienes razón Harry, pero es que no podía dormir.

-Te ocurre algo enana? – dijo Ron también divertido.

-No, habéis visto a Hermione?

-Si, esta mañana vino a nuestro cuarto para buscar el mapa del merodeador, pero no la hemos vuelto a ver. – Dijo Harry pensativo.

-Claro, por eso yo no la podría encontrar, por algo eres la chica mas lista de Hogwarts amor. –Pensó Ginny.

-Enana, Harry, vamos a desayunar?. Tengo hambre.

-Eso es imposible Ronald, tu no puedes tener hambre, jajaja. – Dijo la pelirroja mientras reía.

Los tres bajaron las escaleras hasta el gran comedor, en donde no había casi nadie, debido a la hora que era. Se sentaron en su mesa, y empezaron a desayunar, al mismo tiempo que el gran comedor se iba llenando de gente.

Mientras tanto, Hermione estaba practicando el hechizo que iba a utilizar para darle su primer regalo. Esta mañana había echo bien en decirles a sus dos amigos que entretenieran a Ginny, aunque les hubiera dicho que era para que pudiera estudiar un rato. Quería sorprender a su pelirroja, y con esto lo iba a conseguir.

-Ginny, no tenía hambre, y pensaba mas en Hermione que en los regalos, quería estar con ella, en su cumpleaños, quería estar en la cama con Hermione, quería besarla y abrazarla, sin importarle nada.

Ginny, te vienes a jugar a Quidditch?

Claro, eso me ayudara a despejarme un poco, Luna te vienes?

Si, porque no, vamos.

Cada uno se fue a cambiar, y cogieron una escoba. Alzaron el vuelo, y empezaron a jugar, chicas contra chicos.

Llevaban horas jugando, y ya eran casi las tres de la tarde, el tiempo para ellos, pasaba volando, y nunca mejor dicho. A lo lejos, estaba Hermione, que desde una torre vigilaba a la pelirroja, preparada para cuando llegara el momento.

-Que paliza os hemos dado chicos, 160 puntos a 7, jajaja. Decía Ginny, rodeando el campo volando y con la snich en la mano.

-Eso a sido suerte enana. - Decia Ron rojo como un tomate.

Ron, has de saber perder, y tu hermana y Luna nos han machacado. – Dijo Harry golpeando suavemente a Ron, para hacerle recordar que día era.

Cuando Luna, Ron y Harry, habían tocado tierra, Ginny pensó en volar lo más rápido que pueda, la brisa en su rostro la relajaba, como Hermione al abrazarla.

Al poco rato, vio un objeto caerse del cielo, lentamente. Pero Ginny se dirigió hacia el rápidamente, cuando ya casi lo tenia, este dejo caer poco a poco, para caer en picado y rápido. La pelirroja no se iba a dejar vencer por ese extraño objeto, así, que acelero el vuelo hasta cogerlo.

Ginny, aterrizo cerca de un árbol, y se sentó bajo el, lejos del castillo. A esta le temblaban las manos, y con cuidado, le quito el papel. Al hacerlo, apareció un estuche color oro y granate, con un león en el centro. Este también tenía las iniciales grabadas en el: HG. Cuando abrió el estuche, encontró una foto de ellas dos abrazándose, cuando todavía no estaban saliendo, también había una nota, al lado de un colgante de plata, con medio corazón, que tenia escrito el nombre de, Hermione. Dejo el estuche a un lado y se puso el colgante. A continuación, cogio el trozo de pergamino, y lo leyó.

_**El primer regalo, te caerá del cielo.**_

_**Te ha gustado?, pues espero que los demás también. Una cosa, no te preocupes, ni por la foto ni por el colgante, no podrán ver lo que hay en ellos, en su lugar, solo saldrán mis iniciales, o en mi colgante, las tuyas.**_

_**Ya queda menos, para el segundo regalo, y para las ocho también. No me falles.**_

_**Bss, HG.**_

_**PD: El collar te sienta muy bien.**_

Hermione, bajaba las escaleras de caracol que llevaban a la torre de astronomía. Esta se dirigia a su dormitorio, tenia que prepararse para la fiesta. Se metió en el baño y se ducho, eso si, controlando ha Ginny para que no fuera a su cuarto. Una vez estuvo limpia, se envolvió una toalla por el cuerpo, y se empezó a secar el pelo.

La pelirroja miro el reloj de la torre, eran casi las cuatro y media, y todavía estaba con la escoba en la mano. Se monto en ella y voló hasta las puertas del castillo, luego empezó a subir deprisa, hasta el séptimo piso. Atravesó la puerta de su dormitorio, estuvo tentada de ir al cuarto de Hermione, pero sabia que si entraba, arruinaría todo lo que había preparado. Se fue al baño y también se metió bajo la ducha, dejando que el agua recorriera su cuerpo, tranquilizando sus nervios.

Mientras ellas dos, se preparaban, los demás, también, Harry estaba frente al espejo, con su túnica negra de gala, al igual que Ron, solo que este estaba peleándose con el nudo de su corbata. Luna estaba con Neville, frente a la sala de los menesteres, listos para entrar, Luna, llevaba un vestido de gala, azul y dorado, que le llegaba por los muslos, y Neville, llevaba una túnica de gala, muy parecida a la de Harry y Ron. Mientras los demás invitados iban entrando.

Unas horas mas tarde, Harry estaba corriendo junto a Ron, hacia la sala de los menesteres.

Rápido Ron, son casi las siete y los invitados están por llegar.

Tranquilízate Harry, todo va a salir bien.

Al llegar frente a las puertas de la sala, se encontraron con Luna y Neville, que los estaban esperando para entrar. Atravesaron las grandes puertas, y se encontraron, con un montón de gente, amigos y conocidos, de todas las casas, menos de Slytherin claro. Todo era maravilloso, exactamente como el otro día, cuando Harry se lo enseño a Hermione, solo que esta vez, había gente bailando, y música, mas comida.

Hermione estaba frente al espejo, dándose los últimos retoques, miro el reloj y vio que eran las ocho menos cuarto, se miro al espejo por ultima vez y salio de su dormitorio, vigilando que Ginny no la viera. La castaña, llevaba un vestido negro y plateado, que le llegaba por los muslos, resaltando así sus curvas y sus piernas. Esta llevaba un peinado sencillo, pero elagante, era un recogido alto, con el pelo suelto de abajo y algunos mechones que caían por su rostro. Atravesó la sala común, y salio por el retrato de la dama gorda, lista para esperar a Ginny, su pelirroja.

Ginny, estaba sentada frente a su tocador, peinado su sedoso pelo, ya estaba vestida, con un vestido blanco y rojo, con un escote muy generoso, y resaltaba sus impresionantes curvas. Apenas se había maquillado, pues no le hacia demasiada falta, y su pelo caía libre sobre sus hombros. Ya eran casi las ocho, cogio su varita y la guardo en el pequeño bolso, salio de su habitación, y se dirigió decidida hacia fuera. Atravesó el retrato, pero no vio a nadie, de pronto noto como alguien la abrazaba por la cintura, y un olor a lavanda invadió sus sentidos.

-Estas bellísima amor. –Le decía Hermione mientras le daba pequeños besos en el cuello.

-Gracias, diría lo mismo si te pudiera ver. –Dijo Ginny al mismo tiempo que se volteaba para verla.

Pero la pelirroja no esperaba ver tal escena.

-Hermione?

-Creo que si, no te gusta?

-Hermione, estas increíble, y no se si me podré resistir mucho para poder besarte.

-Eso no es problema, podemos aprovechar un ratito para estar las dos juntas, no crees?-

-Me parece una idea excelente. –dijo mientras se acercaba mas a ella.

La castaña agarro la mano de Ginny y la condujo corriendo a una de las clases que había vacías. Una vez Hermione cerro la puerta, Ginny la acorralo contra esta y se empezaron a besar apasionadamente. Las manos de la pelirroja, se enredaban en el pelo de Hermione, acariciándolo, al mismo tiempo que la castaña acariciaba sus muslos por debajo del vestido de Ginny.

Pero no todo era de color de rosa, una Slytherin, estaba escondida, y lista para lanzar-les una maldición.

La castaña noto algo extraño, y sin pensarlo, situó a Ginny detrás suyo e invoco el encantamiento protego, evitando que la maldición les afectase.

-Protego!!! – Grito Hermione al ver pasar la segunda maldición por su lado.

-Expelliarmus!!! – Esta vez, fue Ginny quien lanzo el hechizo, dándole a la persona que estaba escondida.

Después de eso, solo se escucho como una puerta se cerraba de golpe.

Hermione buscaba algo, pero no recordaba, que lo había dejado encima de su cama.

-Que buscas amor?

-El mapa del merodeador, para ver quien era, pero creo que me lo he dejado en mi cuarto. En fin, vamonos, es tarde.

Se besaron por ultima vez y salieron rumbo a la sala de los menesteres, solo que Ginny no lo sabia todavía.

Por otro lado, Pansy estaba maldiciendo por lo bajo, y al entrar en la sala común de Slytherin, se sentó en uno de los sofás.

-La estupida de granger siempre arruinándolo todo. Me las vas a pagar sangre sucia.

Mientras tanto, en la sala de los menesteres, Harry seguía igual de nervioso que antes, Hermione y Ginny todavía no habían llegado Aunque, por lo demás, todo estaba bien, los invitados se divertían, la música era la ideal, la comida estaba bien, y la tarta lista para cuando tuviese que aparecer desde las cocinas. Tenia que decir, que Dooby había echo un gran trabajo sin contar el regalo, que estaba oculto bajo su capa de invisibilidad.

Era tarde, nadie podía estar por el castillo a esas horas, por eso aprovechaban para acariciarse y besarse sin ningún miedo. Al llegar frente a la sala, se terminaron de colocar la ropa, y se besaron tiernamente.

Hermione, que hacemos aquí?

Ya lo veras pecosita.

Hermione agito la varita, y las dos puertas, se abrieron al unísono, lenta, pero majestuosamente. Dejando a la vista de Ginny, la fantástica fiesta que habían organizado para ella.

-Feliz cumpleaños cariño. –Le dijo la castaña al oído.

Las dos chicas, entraron frente a los aplausos de los invitados, y al final de estos estaban sus mejores amigos y su hermano, delante de una gran pancarta que ponía: Felicidades Ginny.

Una vez los aplausos cesaron, un canto, mejor dicho, una música que alegraba a cualquiera, incluso en el día mas triste de tu vida, se empezó a escuchar por la sala. Los invitados, estaban confusos, en cambio Harry recordaba lo que era, y Hermione sabia perfectamente de donde provenía esa maravillosa canción, cuando la música se hizo más fuerte, un ave echa de llamas apareció por una de las ventanas de la gran sala, dejando caer sobre Ginny, un estuche igual que el anterior, pero un poco más grande.

Todo el mundo miraba expectante como el fénix se iba volando otra vez, mientras la pelirroja, no se atrevía a mirar a Hermione. Abrió el estuche, y volvió a encontrar una foto de ellas dos, solo que esta vez, se estaban besando y riendo al mismo tiempo. Antes de ver el regalo, quiso leer la nota que había en el estuche:

_**-El segundo te hará comprender muchas cosas.**_

_**Amor, de verdad creías que me iba a acordar antes del cumpleaños de Luna que del tuyo? Quería que eligieras tu, tu regalo, quería estar segura de que te gustara.**_

_**Pulsera o brazalete, como lo prefieras, tiene una leyenda, una leyenda mágica.**_

_**Hace años, un mago muy rico, quería casarse, así que convoco a todas las brujas del pueblo, el elegiría a la mas hermosa y apta para el. Solo dos brujas quedaron al final, de las cuales había quedado hechizado por su belleza. Paso noches sin dormir, pensando con cual se casaría. Una noche, se pregunto así mismo, si las dos brujas estarían con el por que lo quieren, o por su oro. Cansado de pensar, se echo en su cama y se puso a dormir. Al día siguiente, mando a forjar dos brazaletes con pequeños colgantes en forma de snichs doradas de diamantes y escobas esmeraldas, uno para cada una. Al tenerlos entre sus manos, les puso un hechizo, si brillaban las escobas, el amor seria fugaz, tan rápido como ellas. Eso quería decir que solo le importaba el dinero. En cambio, si brillaban las snichs, significaría, que siempre lo recordaría. Este, quería decir que lo amaba de verdad. (Las snich recuerdan a la primera persona que las tocan, ni siquiera sus fabricantes, quienes tienen que usar guantes al fabricarlas.). Llamo a las dos brujas, y les dio un brazalete a cada una.**_

_**Realmente, no creo que importe con que bruja se caso, lo que importa, fue la decisión que tomo. No creo que tu me ames por mi dinero, ya que no tengo mucho, pero se lo mucho que te gusta el quiddich, además,… la elegiste tu.**_

_**Te quiero Ginny.**_

_**De HG.**_

En ese momento la pelirroja deseaba que es esa habitación, solo estuvieran ellas dos, quería demostrarle lo mucho que la quería. Todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir de nuevo cuando se puso el brazalete. Hermione y Ginny, no dejaban de mirarlo, una con miedo pero la otra con seguridad. Pasaba el tiempo, y todavía no ocurría nada. Decidieron dejarlo estar, y unirse a la fiesta. No sabia como lo había echo, pero en el escenario estaban las brujas de Macbeth, el grupo favorito de Ginny. Hermione cada vez se sorprendía más de las influencias de Harry.

Ginny y Hermione, no podían demostrarse su amor, pero no faltaban las miradas en la fiesta.

La pelirroja con una copa en la mano, estaba con Luna y las hermanas Patil, hablando sobre quien estaba más guapo en la fiesta, aunque en realidad ella solo veía unas impresionantes curvas en Hermione y unas tremendas ganas de besarla. Hermione no era menos, estaba acompañada de Harry y Ron, quienes discutían para saber de quien había sido el regalo anterior. Pero esta, estaba más ocupada viendo como Ginny charlaba con sus amigas.

-Harry que te digo que el regalo ha tenido que ser de Dean, con cuantos crees que ha salido Ginny. –Dijo Ron mientras comía uno de los aperitivos.

-Por favor Ron, no creerás de veras que Dean tiene tanta imaginación y romanticismo como para hacer algo así. –Dijo Harry en tono burlón y dejando la pregunta del pelirrojo en el aire.

Hermione se divertía viendo como esos dos intentaban en vano averiguar quien había sido. Sin embargo, a ella no se le paso por alto el último comentario de Ron y la no contestación de Harry.

El tiempo pasaba lento mientras ellas estaban separadas, pero ya debían de ser más de las doce de la noche.

La fiesta no parecia querer acabar, ya que la gente estaba cada vez mas animada, bailando y charlando.

La pelirroja se habia cansado de estar lejos de su castaña, fue hacia ella lentamente, repassando cada detalle suyo.

Hermione noto algo raro que la hizo girar, entonces pudo ver a la chica que le quitaba el sueño cada noche dirigirse hacia ella.

Pero Dean se puso delante de Ginny, para preguntarle algo. Cosa que hizo que la castaña se pusiera un poquito celosa.

-Ginny, te apetece bailar? –Le dijo Dean medio ruborizado.

-Emm… -Pero no tuvo tiempo de contestar, porque en una fugaz mirada a Hermione, Dean ya la estaba llevando hacia la pista de baile.

Este puso sus manos en su cintura, y ella algo incomoda puso sus manos en sus hombros. Así empezó una música lenta, y Dean cada vez se iba acercando más a Ginny.

-Solo hace falta verlos para saber de quien era el regalo. –Decía Ron confiado.

-Ya, pero se me hace muy extraño… -Dijo Harry aun confuso.

-Queréis dejarlo ya! –Salto Hermione.

La castaña no podía seguir viendo eso, se separo de sus amigos, y se fue hacia uno de lo balcones, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Era una noche fría, el viento soplaba tranquilo entre los árboles del bosque prohibido, eso la ayudaba a pensar y poder relajarse.

-Solo están bailando. –Pensaba Hermione. –Bailando muy juntos, pero bailando.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y suspiro lentamente.

Al poco rato, unas suaves manos, rodearon su cintura, y un aroma ya bastante conocido envolvió sus sentidos.

-Porque te has ido?, sabes muy bien, que Dean no significa nada para mí.

-Como...?

-Vamos amor, con esa mirada que le has echado a Dean, ha estado a punto de darme lastima y todo.

-Ya veo, pero es que no puedo verte con el, o con ningún otro. Lo siento, se que no debería decirte esto, pero no quiero perderte.

-Sabes muy bien que yo te quiero a ti. Ya pueden venir todos los chicos de la fiesta y pedirme para bailar, que yo seguiré amándote igual o mas.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y beso a la pelirroja tiernamente, quien correspondió al beso encantada. Quedando sus labios muy cerca unos de los otros, de manera que al Hermione susurrar, se rozaban de una manera muy sensual.

-Yo también te amo.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos durante unos segundos, lo que tardaron en darse cuenta de que las snichs del brazalete estaban brillando intensamente.

Hermione y Ginny sonreían como nunca, y dándose un último beso fugaz pero intenso, entraron de nuevo al salón.

Al entrar, notaron que mucha gente se había marchado ya, y que el habiente ahora era mucho mas tranquilo.

De pronto, se apagaron as luces, dejando iluminado solo el escenario. Entonces la voz de Harry se escucho por toda la sala.

-Bien, a estas alturas de la noche, se habrá ido todo el mundo y todavía no habremos cortado la tarta.

Se escucharon algunas risas y Harry volvió a hablar.

-Ginny, en primero quiero felicitarte, y en segundo me gustaría que subieras aquí con nosotros.

La pelirroja se había quedado paralizada, pero se tranquilizo cuando Hermione la cogio de la mano y la llevo hasta arriba del escenario, en donde ya estaba Ron junto a Harry.

-Genial, pues yo creo que ya podemos dejar que la tarta entre. Dobby.

Ahora el que hablo fue Ron.

Desde atrás del todo del escenario salio Dobby, con su ropa, mientras que un escuadrón de elfos domésticos traían con magia una gran tarta de chocolate.

-Ya, muy bien Ron, pero no creéis que es mejor darle primero su regalo. No se vosotros chicos, pero yo me muero por ver la cara que va a poner.

Dijo ahora Hermione sonriéndoles.

Ginny a todo esto estaba que no se lo creía.

Harry, Ron y Hermione levantaron su varita en alto y gritaron al unísono:

-Accio regalo de Ginny.

Un paquete bien envuelto en un papel con los colores de Gryffindor se acerco volando a ellos, hasta dejarse caer alado de Ginny.

-Vamos enana ábrelo. –Dijo Ron.

-Ron!- Grito enfadad Ginny, aunque con un toque de gracia en su voz.

Hermione que estaba a su lado le susurro:

-No te enfades amor, la eligió el, y se que te va a gustar.

La pelirroja se ruborizo, pero se agacho para abrir el regalo.

Al hacerlo, se levanto de un salto abrazando a sus tres amigos con fuerza. Se giro hacia la gran cantidad de chicos que todavía quedaba y les agradeció el que estuvieran con ella en ese día y el fabuloso regalo que le habían echo.

-Ginny. –La llamo Harry. –Has de soplar las velas.

Esta se acerco a la tarta y soplo hasta que las velas se apagaran, pero estas cada vez se encendían. Hasta que en un momento se canso y saco su varita.

-Aquamenti. –Grito ella, y de la punta de su varita salio un chorro de agua que apago completamente las velas.

Al terminar todo eso, la fiesta retomo su ritmo, eso si, ahora casi todos tenían su trozo de tarta.

-Ron.

-Dime. –Dijo comiéndose un trozo de su tarta.

-Donde se han metido Hermione y Ginny?

-No tengo ni idea, pero no se han ido todavía, porque su regalo esta aquí.

Mientras tanto, en uno de los rincones de la sala estaban ellas dos, una enfrente de la otra, por fin hablando con calma y sin gente para molestarlas.

-De verdad? Jajajaja, no me lo puedo creer.

-No te rías, fue doloroso, aunque si lo piensas bien tiene su gracia.

-Lo siento pecosita, pero porque te caíste encima de Harry mientras volabas?

En ese momento la pelirroja se ruborizo.

-Veras… estábamos entrenando, y no se porque, pero ese día no podía dejar de pensar en ti. Entonces hice un movimiento brusco y me caí sobre Harry.

Ginny estaba tan roja como su pelo, pero la castaña la distrajo besándola tiernamente.

-Pues yo casi suspendí un examen por la misma razón.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa.

-Herm, eso es imposible.

-Pues si, fue el único suficiente que he sacado en mi vida.

-Y porque por mi culpa?

-Jaja, tranquila, es solo que ese día decidiste hacer los deberes en la biblioteca, pero yo estaba una mesa atrás tuyo. La cosa es que no pude apartar mi mirada de en dos horas.

-Vaya, no fue mi intención.

-Ya no te preocupes. –Dijo tomando un trozo de su tarta.

De pronto la pelirroja miro a ambos lados para ver si había alguien por allí cerca. Con una mirada traviesa se acerco lentamente a Hermione.

Esta se había quedado mirándola con sorpresa y temor. Su pecosita era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Ginny cogio un poco de tarta con el dedo y la puso a cada lado de la cara de la castaña, para luego quitárselo con suaves mordiscos y leves besos.

Volvió a hacer lo mismo, pero esta vez lo puso en sus labios, y lo quito con un fogoso beso al que Hermione correspondía dulcemente.

Pero la pelirroja paro de golpe y puso un poco de chocolate por debajo del lóbulo de Hermione, bajando por su cuello, y llegando hasta su escote, dejando tras si un delicioso camino dulce de chocolate.

Ginny se sentó sobre Hermione y empezó a besarle y lamerle el cuello al mismo tiempo que la empujaba de los hombros para que quedara completamente recostada encima de la suave moqueta de la sala.

Esta siguió con camino de besos, que hacían gemir a la castaña de vez en cuando, provocando así una mayor excitación en la pelirroja. Cuando estaba apunto de llegar al escote, beso a Hermione con pasión y amor. Besando su clavícula fue bajando hasta terminar por saborear su querido escote. A esas alturas, Hermione solo podía gemir y soltar suspiros al tiempo que acariciaba a Ginny en la espalda.

-Ginny.

-Que?

-Creo que hay alguien.

Y sin darle tiempo a Ginny de quitarse de encima, lanzo un hechizo.

-Accio capa de invisibilidad.

La capa voló hasta donde estaban las chicas, mostrando a un Harry de espaldas a punto de irse.

-Chicas lo siento, vine a buscar mi capa y cuando las vi pues creí que les ocurría algo, estando aquí tan separadas de la fiesta.

-Esta bien Harry, ven. –Dijo Hermione ya incorporada con Ginny a su lado.

-Las que deberíamos pedirte perdón somos nosotras, por ocultarte lo nuestro.

-Pero no queríamos que se enterara nadie, no hasta estar segura de lo que sentíamos. Aunque no me parece buena idea lo de decírselo a Ron.

-Podemos confiar en ti Harry?

-Sabemos perfectamente que nos queremos, solo que no sabemos como se lo van a tomar los demás. En esto que vamos a intentar ''preparar'' a Ron.

-Pues claro que podéis contar conmigo, y… siento mucho haberos interrumpido.

-No pasa nada Harry. Además, así le podré dar su tercer regalo. –Dijo Hermione mirando a Ginny.

-Es verdad, así que has sido tú la del regalo. Entonces yo tenia razón, Dean no es ni romántico ni tiene imaginación para estas cosas.

-Ya, Dean. –Dijo Hermione de morros.

Ginny la agarro de la cintura para tranquilizarla.

-Un momento Hermione, has dicho que le ibas a dar su tercer regalo? He visto el segundo regalo, pero… y el primero?

-Si Harry, le tengo que dar su tercer regalo, el primero fue un…

Pero fue interrumpida por Ginny.

-Fue un maravilloso colgante con su nombre.- Esta se lo señalo, ya que se lo había puesto y no se lo había quitado desde entonces.

-Gracias Ginny. Yo tengo el mismo, solo que tengo la otra mitad con su nombre.

-Hermione, tienes una imaginación asombrosa. Y el tercer regalo?

-En este tendrá que esperar a mañana.

-Ok, lo entiendo. Aclárame una última cosa, como supiste que estaba aquí?

-Digamos que te has vuelto muy alto para esa capa.

Hermione se rió al ver la cara de confusión de Harry y Ginny. Entonces lo aclaro mejor.

-Harry, se te veían los pies cuando andabas, y no hay mucha gente que tenga una capa de invisibilidad. Lo que agradezco es que no hubiera sido Ron el que estaba de bajo de esa capa.

Ginny, puso cara de susto, pero Hermione la calmo con un suave beso en los labios.

-Bueno, pues yo me voy a despedir a los invitados, cojan mi capa si quieren estar mas tranquilas a la hora de irse a sus cuartos.

-Gracias Harry. –Dijeron las dos.

Este se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, pero se volvió a girar.

-Ah, por cierto Hermione, tienes un poco de chocolate. –Dijo riéndose, y señalando la parte derecha de su labio.

Al terminar de decir eso Harry se fue para reunirse con los demás, Hermione estaba tan roja como el pelo de Ginny, y esta no podía parar de reír.

Al cabo de un rato Ginny le pregunto a Hermione.

-Quieres que vayamos al cuarto? Dudo mucho que aquí vayamos a estar tranquilas.

-Si claro, vamos.

Pero Ginny la paro, agarro su escoba nueva y se subió.

-Vamos Hermione, sube.

-Me da miedo volar, además, esta prohibido volar dentro del castillo.

-Hermione, confía en mí.

La castaña se lo pensó y subió a regañadientes, cubriendo a ambas con la capa de Harry.

-Además Herm, son las cuatro de la madrugada, no crees que ya estamos incumpliendo algunas normas. –dijo sonriendo.

Acto seguido dio una patada al suelo y la escoba se elevo, Ginny feliz de poder llevar a su Hermione por fin en su escoba, y la castaña agarrada lo más fuerte que podía a su pelirroja.

Juntas atravesaron la gran sala de los menesteres, volaron a lo largo de los pasillos, y volaron hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda, quien las dejo entrar murmurando cosas sobre la hora que era.

Al llegar a la sala común, Ginny y Hermione se bajaron de escoba y se dirigieron hasta uno de los sofás. La pelirroja estaba eufórica por el vuelo, pero la castaña todavía no se había recuperado. Ocasión perfecta que Ginny aprovecho para besar a Hermione.

Esta enseguida se recupero y correspondió con la misma intensidad al beso.

Ambas se levantaron al escuchar el ruido de los últimos Gryffindor que venían de la fiesta.

En esto que Hermione aprovecho la ocasión para decirle a Ginny sobre su ultimo regalo.

-Quieres tu tercer regalo?

-Te prefiero a ti. – dijo Ginny juguetona.

Hermione se puso detrás de ella, y con sus brazos le rodeo su cintura mientras la guiaba hasta su dormitorio.

-Adonde me llevas?

-A un lugar especial.

Hermione abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, dejando a Ginny ver lo que ahora era su habitación. La cama, el armario, el escritorio, etc, no estaban. En su lugar, había una gran manta en el suelo, en donde estaba una rosa con una nota, el techo era como el del gran comedor, se podía ver el cielo, era como si no hubiera paredes, se podía observar el lago y el bosque prohibido. Una cama cubierta con un fino dosel de seda, que era iluminada por la luz de la luna.

-Hermione, esto es precioso, como lo has hecho?

-Eso no importa Ginny, toma, léela.

La castaña se agacho y le dio la nota.

Ginny empezó a leerla en voz alta.

_**Nunca me podría haber imaginado que encontraría a una persona tan especial como lo eres tú. En esta misma carta, dejo escrito que el tercer regalo, es mi corazón.**_

_**Aunque desde el primer momento en que nos vimos, ya supe que te lo habías llevado.**_

_**Describir lo que siento por ti, y lo perfecta que eres, seria imposible, ya que palabras tan bellas todavía no se han inventado.**_

_**Por eso te digo que te amo y feliz cumpleaños Ginebra Molly Weasley.**_

_**Bss, tu HG.**_

_**PD: Espero que mis regalos te hayan gustad.**_


End file.
